A wide array of stands and support systems for hoses or flexible members are known in the art. Many include trays or brackets upon which the hoses rest. Although satisfactory, such trays or brackets only support hoses collectively and do not individually segregate hoses, which can be important in identifying one hose in a collection of hoses. Furthermore, many such trays or brackets do not prevent lateral or horizontal movement of hoses. Moreover, many trays or brackets are mounted to stationary fixtures or walls and thus are not easily transportable. Accordingly, a need remains for a hose retainer stand that provides for individual segregation, improved restraint of hoses, and which is easily transportable.